powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Miss Interprets/Transcript
(Opening skyline of Townsville) Narrator: The city of Townsville is enjoying a quiet, relaxing Saturday morning. (Fade to the Professor's lab. Slow pan across the lab) Narrator: 'Except our scientifically devoted Professor, who is hard at work, ''(puzzled) baking cakes? (The Professor runs by quickly holding a steaming tray) '''Professor: ''(rushing) Hot hot hot hot hot hot! (''A loud crash is heard offscreen. The Professor is hovering over the steaming tray on a table) Professor: ''(relieved) Phew! That was a close one! ''(looks disappointedly at the tray) ''Oh, I knew this would happen. My first attempts always turn out to be disasters! (''Cut to the hallway outside the lab. Bubbles floats by unknowingly. The Professor's voice is heard outside the door as Bubbles passes) Professor: 'Blossom is all crusty, Buttercup is hardly perfect, ''(Hearing this, Bubbles zooms back to the door and leans her ear up against it) ''and Bubbles! Ick, just horrible! ''(sighs) ''Well, I guess I should just make three new ones. (''Cut back to Bubbles, her mouth wobbles and her eyes fill up with tears as the Professor continues) ''I mean, there is no way they will ever be good enough. (''Cut the Girl's bedroom door as it slams open) '''Bubbles: ''(yelling with distraught) HE'S MAKING NEW POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!!' (''Pull out to Buttercup and Blossom playing with toys on the floor then back to Bubbles sobbing) Bubbles: ''(Crying so hard it's difficult to understand what she is saying) The Profess-The he-The he said Bubbles- ''(sobs a few times) ''and-and-and disaster-and crusty-and making new- ''(She is suddenly cut off by a slap in the face. Pull back to all three girls) Buttercup: ''(Shaking her by the arms) Bubbles! Get a grip! ''(Bubbles shakes her head) Blossom: '''Now start over, what exactly did the Professor say? '''Bubbles: ''(Calmed down a bit, but sadly) I'm trying to tell you, he doesn't want us anymore. '''Blossom: '(Shakes her head in disbelief) ''That's crazy! '''Buttercup: '''Have you been eating your crayons again? '''Bubbles: '(still teary eyed) ''I heard it with my own ears. (''Cut back to the Professor in his lab. he is covered in blue, pink, and green frosting) Professor: ''(half-heartedly) Oh, who am I kidding, I can't decorate cakes! The surprise party will be ruined! (''Cut to the girls floating down the stairs. Then back to the Professor.) Professor: 'Oh gosh, they're so ugly! (''Cut to three cakes with the girl's horribly decorated faces on them. Cut back to the girls listening to what the Professor is saying through the door.) 'Professor: '''I knew adding that extra ingredient to the concoction was a mistake! ''(Cut to each one of the girls as he talks) ''I should have stuck to the original recipe of sugar and spices. ''(small sigh) Well, this time I'm getting it right. (The girls look at each other in shock) This time, they'll really be perfect! (Fade to the front of the house. Blossom can be heard sniffling, cut to the bedroom where Blossom is in tears on the floor, Bubbles is crying on the bed, and Buttercup is on the floor with an angry look on her face.) '''Blossom: ''(crying) Bubbles was right... he is making new girls... '''Bubbles: '''Why doesn't he love us anymore? '''Buttercup: '''You heard him. He doesn't think we're perfect anymore. (''Buttercup wipes a teardrop from her eye. Blossom stops crying.) '''Blossom: '''Well, that's what we'll have to do then. We've just gotta prove to him that we're perfect! (''A telephone from downstairs rings, and this gets the girls' attention. Cut to a hallway upstairs, the girls rush down it, and the camera zooms in on a family portrait of Professor and the girls.) '''Professor: Hello? Oh hi. Yes, it's taking a bit longer than I expected. (The girls peek at him out the window.) Professor: Well I better act before the girls begin to catch on. Alright then see you later Mayor. (The girls then duck down.) Blossom: The Mayor's in on it too? We- (they hear someone clearing their throat) Professor: Girls? What are you doing out here? I've been trying to hunt you down. Blossom: Did you hear that?! Hunt us down?! Professor: Uh yeah. I have to run a quick errand. (The three girls sigh in relief.) Blossom: Now's our chance to show him how perfect we are! Bubbles: Professor! Look! It's a picture of you and us! Aren't we a perfect family? Professor: Sure Bubbles uh whatever now excuse me I. Bubbles:... But I.. I love you... Dad! Buttercup: Professor. Hey, watch me and my super cool new kung-fu moves. Take that! And that! Perfect moves eh? (Accidentally hits the professor.) Professor: (holding his nose in pain) ''Yeah, perfect. Perfectly painful... (''The Professor walks away. Buttercup has a sad look on her face.) Blossom: Hey. Professor: Blossom, I'm busy. Blossom: Just wait! I've been brushing up on my conversational Chinese. 这是一个方块. ("This is a box.") 这是一个女孩. ("This is a girl.") 请通过猪肉包子. ("Please pass the pork buns.") Blossom: Pretty perfect eh? Professor: Eh sure Blossom. If only I knew what the heck you were saying. Geez. (walking away o.c.) Blossom: Well in that case... 你的飞是开放的. ("Your fly is open".) Professor: Don't worry girls! I'll be back in 10 minutes! I'm just going to pick up some sugar! (Fades to the next scene, the girls are now in the living room.) Buttercup: What are we gonna do? He's gonna be back any minute. Blossom: Maybe if we distract him, he won't have time to make more girls. Bubbles: That's a great idea! But how will we distract him? (The phone rings. Bubbles picks up the phone) Bubbles: Hello? Ms. Keane: (On the other line, unseen) Oh uh... girls! I-I didn't expect you all to be there! Blossom: Is that Ms. Keane? Ms. Keane: Well please have the professor call me when he gets home, bye! (Ms. Keane hangs up) Buttercup: Even Ms. Keane knows what's going on? Bubbles: You mean she doesn't want us anymore either? (We then hear a car parking, the professor had just come back.) The Girls: He's back! Blossom: Quick, we've got to think of something to distract the professor. (The Professor comes in. The girls then fly up to him.) Blossom: Professor! Why don't you come in and sit down and relax! Professor: But-But I have a lot of work to do! Bubbles: All the more reason to take a break! Lean back! (Buttercup sits him down on the couch.) Blossom: Here, take a seat! Professor: Uh this is great girls but I really have to- Blossom: Okay Professor. Let's put your feet up! Bubbles: That's better! Now, how about a relaxing massage? Professor: Look really I need to-'OW'! Not so hard! (Bubbles and Buttercup massaged a sore spot on his shoulders) Okay, girls, I'm relaxed please, I have to go. (Blossom pulls off one of his shoes) Thanks but I- Bubbles: How about some cooling cucumber exfoliant? Buttercup: Mud Mask? Blossom: Cuticle restoration? Professor: Please girls, please I have to- (Bubbles is constantly putting on exfoliant on his face) I really have to- Girls! Girls! I really have to- GIRLS! (He gets up, a frown adorning his face) I have to work! I'm serious! You girls are acting so strange. (The Girls look down sadly after the Professor leaves.) Professor: What happened to my perfect little girls?! (Cut to the Girls back in their bedroom) Blossom: I guess we should've given that a little more thought. Buttercup: Yeah. That backfired alright. Bubbles: What's he gonna do with us once he makes the new girls? (Cut to the Girls imagining what will happen after being rid of.) Blossom: Maybe he's gonna dump us in the middle of a deep dark forest. Buttercup: We'll have to use our animal instincts just to survive. Bubbles: We'll be forced into hard labor by evil forced cobbler elves! Buttercup: Evil forced cobbler elves? Bubbles: Well, yeah. (The doorbell then rings.) Professor: (from o.c.) Coming! Roger McDongle (The Clown): Howdy! Roger McDongle at your service! Weiner dog? (Holding a balloon shaped like a dog.) Professor: Shh! You're a little bit early. Do you mind helping me out? Roger McDongle (The Clown): No problem. (We cut to the girls flying out of their room, they are looking at the Professor by the door upstairs.) Roger McDongle (The Clown): You know I only take cash. Professor: That's fine, I'll pay you after the job's done. Come this way and I'll fill you in. (The door slams shut and then the Girls open it slightly to eavesdrop on what is being said.) Professor: (Holding two trash cans) You can put the old ones in these. Blossom: He wants to throw us away! Bubbles: What's he need two garbage cans for? We can all fit in one! Professor: It could get messy. Here, take the cans with you. I have to call Ms. Bellum and ask her to bring a big knife. Roger McDongle (The Clown): So you want me to throw em' out just like that? Why don't I just eat 'em? Professor: Eh be my guest. (After a few seconds passes, Bubbles faints from what they end up hearing. Then we go back to the bedroom.) Blossom: I can't believe that everyone is trying to do us in! What are we gonna do? Buttercup: I'll tell you what we have to do. We'll have to do 'em in before they get us first! Blossom: We can't stoop to their level! Buttercup: Fine! Then we'll blow up The Professor's lab so he can't make any new girls. Bubbles: (Getting teary-eyed) And then... We'll run away forever! (crying) Blossom: And the Powerpuff Girls will be no more... (The Professor then calls them from outside o.c.) Professor: Oh girls! Girls! Girls? Oh, there you are! Can you come down here, please? (pointing towards the backyard) Out back behind the house. Blossom: This is our chance to blow up the lab! Come on! (The Girls then fly towards the lab) Blossom: There's no time girls. Quick! P-Bomb! (They begin to perform their attack in order to destroy the lab. The P-Bomb ends up appearing like an earthquake on the surface below The Professor's feet.) Professor: What's going on down there? Uh oh. (The lab then explodes) The Girls: Whoa... Professor: My... My.. M-m-MY LAB! Blossom: That's right Professor! We destroyed your lab before you could destroy us! (The three girls fly upwards) Blossom: And if you think for a minute that we don't know... (The Girls then see what was up) What's going on? Bubbles: Uh oh... I think we made a little boo-boo. Blossom: (laughs nervously) We feel so silly. Professor: I've been working on it all day! I even made you these perfect cakes, eh well they were perfect. The first ones came out horribly. I had to start over. Roger McDongle (The Clown): Luckily I arrived just in time to get rid of the old ones. (He then burps) Professor: But the second batch of cakes looked just like you, thanks to that picture of us on the wall. Blossom: Gosh everyone! We, uh, don't know what to say! Mayor: Well how about thank you? Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from you girls? (Everybody starts laughing) Professor: We love you girls. (The Girls then embrace him.) The Girls: We love you too Professor. Narrator: Ya see girls? You can have your cake and eat it too! And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls! How come nobody makes a cake that looks like me?Category:Transcripts